Angelica
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: "But why would the great L need my help?" C, L's third successor from the first generation of Wammy's, is called in years later by L himself to assist in the Kira case. Will her presence alongside L stop the events we all know occurred in Death Note? Will C and L be able to catch Kira? And why would Kira have trouble killing someone who clearly hates him? (LxOC, one-sided LightxOC)
1. Chapter 1

_C, _

_I'm aware it's been awhile since we were last in contact, and of other matters you may be attending to, though I must request your help with a very important case._

_To avoid any eyes other than yours reading this, I've already set up a private line for us to chat at exactly 9:00pm tonight. You will have only one minute to sign in through the link I've provided for you at the end of this email, before it will be closed off and deliver a virus to any computer trying to get in. _

_I hope to speak to you soon._

_-L_

The laptop across the bedroom blinked, altering its owner that a new email had just been received. That owner, known as C, stepped out of her shower with her hair up in a towel and another wrapped around her body. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the computer, tapping the mouse lightly with her index finger to read.

…..

To say this took her as a surprise was an understatement.

After leaving Wammy's Institution at age 16, C – or as she went by now, Angelica – didn't expect to have anything to do with the old alias or L anymore. Sure, she heard about the great L and crimes he solved in newspapers every week, as well as reading about her childhood friend Beyond Birthday's crime and death by a mysterious heart attack, but she especially didn't expect to be contacted by the detective.

How could _she _possibly help _him_?

Intrigued, she got dressed in her nightwear before sitting down at the computer and trying to track what IP address the email came from. Working with computers now to make money, Angelica had certainly gotten better with the hacking and electronic skills she acquired during her ten years at Wammy's House.

But even with how much better she got, there was no way L, of all people, would make it possible in any way to track him down.

Shrugging this off, Angelica decided she would definitely take him up on his offer to speak at exactly 9:00pm. Two hours from now.

Ignoring the rest of the emails that had been piling up since days ago, she closed her laptop and reheated some of yesterday's pizza as her dinner.

"He may even suspect me of something… I mean… How else could I be of help to him? I'm not even a detective… Or maybe a suspect is just someone I went to Wammy's with…"

She mumbled to herself.

Once 8:50pm came around, Angelica sat in front of her computer with a coffee mug in one hand, cell phone set down on the table with the other. She took a sip of the still very hot liquid before deciding it needed more sugar, ripping open a small packet and dumping the small white crystals inside the drink.

Finally, 9:00.

Her fingers flew on the keyboard, able to hack her way into the chat in under a minute. But would the great L be impressed? Of course not. He'd probably seen way better in his lifetime.

A black letter L in gothic font appeared on her screen, surrounded by a white background.

"C.

If you speak aloud, I should be able to hear you."

A computerized voice came through her speakers.

"…L…"

Angelica responded.

"Yes."

A brief moment of silence.

"Erm… What's up?"

She asked casually, curious to get to the point of why he decided to reach out to her.

"Right, well, I suppose I can explain now. I'm pretty sure at this point even America, where I believe you are now, has heard of Kira."

Angelica closed her eyes.

She sighed.

_Kira._

Everywhere she went recently, she couldn't get away from any talk of the mysterious murderer known as Kira, who killed off only criminals with heart attacks. Being that she did some seriously illegal hacking and even stole money, she figured herself to be on Kira's list if her face and name ever appeared in the news. A top reason why she was so careful with what she did to survive from now on.

"Yes… I'm aware of Kira."

"I am currently on a small investigation team working towards capturing Kira and bringing him to justice. Though he is only believed to be residing in the Kanto region of Japan, I would like to request your help with this case."

She blinked.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're a very intelligent young woman, C. You were third in line to succeed me, after all. If you hadn't run off after A's death…"

She did not want to talk about that.

"You know, L, I don't actually go by the name 'C' anymore…"

"I'm aware, Angelica."

_How did he know that?_

"Whatever you are more comfortable with me calling you. However, I really hope you allow me to fly you out here in Japan where you can assist us with the case. With your help, I believe we will catch Kira sooner rather than later." L stated.

Angelica had a thought.

"L… Do you have any suspects already?"

There was a pause.

"I would rather not discuss such things unless you are here and have agreed to help."

She figured he'd say something like that. She also wondered what else L knew about her… Shouldn't the detective care if he knew the kind of work she did?

"Alright… I'll help you. It's not like I want Kira to keep on with what he's doing, either."

She decided after a brief consideration. How much time could she need to think such a thing over?

"Excellent. I suggest you get your things ready, I will pay for the first flight tomorrow. As well as that, I'll need you to destroy this laptop you're using. Don't worry, I will pay for another."

_How considerate…_

She frowned.

"Okay…"

"Keep in mind, Angelica: Once you agree, you can't back out. You have to be willing to see this through until the end, knowing that your life may be at stake if Kira manages to get your face and name. I know someone like you would be on his radar, even if you weren't working alongside me to stop him."

_So he does know._

"I know. I kept that in mind when I already agreed."

"Alright, then. I will email you your ticket information shortly."

The call ended.

"You're welcome."

Angelica said sarcastically to herself. She sighed and stood from the computer chair, stretching both arms above her head.

_Well…_

"I _have _always wanted to go to Japan…"

She shrugged, trying to bring more of a bright side to things. Her life was taking a new turn now, and it was already too late to change her mind. Angelica walked over towards the window, looking out into a decent view of New York City.

"And to think, there's so much I didn't even get to do here."

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter… Most stories don't start off the best, but I guarantee you things will start picking up. I'll probably add in some of L's POV as well. Maybe Light's. Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock blared obnoxiously beside her ear early the next morning, sunlight streaming in through barely a crack in the mostly covered bedroom window. Since L decided to choose what he thought was a late enough flight, though it was only 7am, Angelica had to wake up at 5 for once. Having not got a decent amount of sleep the night before, she rolled over in bed with an annoyed sigh. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eye, running her fingers through a knotty mess of light brown hair.

Extremely grateful that she decided to push herself into taking care of all that packing last night, she allowed herself to enjoy what little relaxation time she had left by watching TV with a bowl of cereal. At a quarter to six, she left the house for a taxi.

Using the ticket L paid for to fly her out to Shinjuku, Angelica boarded the flight ten minutes to take off. Glad that she could sit next to the window in a two seater aisle and be slightly more away than the other passengers on the plane, she slipped on her pink and black headphones, scrolling through her iPod to find the perfect song before taking a nap.

Of course… She should've known she wouldn't be getting much sleep.

A crying baby a few rows back she might've been able to ignore with the loud music in her ears, but the noisy phone conversation going on with the man beside her was just a tad bit too annoying, not to mention how it was too uncomfortable to try to lay her head back and get any sleep.

_Damn it, L, this better be worth all the trouble…_

"Can I get you anything, miss?" Asked a flight attendant.

"Got any alcoholic drinks on this plane?"

Surprised by the bluntness of the seemingly young girl's answer, the attendant raised an eyebrow. Though she still kept up that fake nice attitude they were all expected to have on the plane. "Miss, are you sure you're over 21?"

Now it was Angelica's turn to frown. Only 20 years old, the brunette had no choice but to whip out her fake ID.

The flight attendant smiled. "Well okie dokie then, here are our choices."

Angelica took the menu she was offered.

"A Vodka on the rocks sounds wonderful."

Unsurprisingly, the trip went by much smoother after this. She landed not soon enough, and was one of the first to exit the plane.

"Alright… Now what?"

After a brief look around once collecting all her luggage, Angelica spotted an old man holding a white sign with only one black letter on it.

**C.**

She blinked.

_Why does he seem so familiar…?_

That couldn't have been Roger. Wasn't the old man still back at Wammy's? So then… It had to be the other old man she always mixed up his face with…

"Watari?"

She asked upon stepping closer.

He offered a friendly smile.

"C. It's been a long time. You've grown up a lot. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

Angelica nodded and handed over her bags. Though she despised being referred to by that old letter, she decided on correcting him and anyone else – including the probably forgetful L – later.

_oOo_

A wide eyed twenty year old female stepped out of a black limo, gazing up at the task force headquarters in front of her. She supposed she should've expected somewhere like this to be where L and the rest of his little investigation team would reside, but still… It was even more awesome looking to someone like her.

"Cool."

She commented, allowing herself to be led right on inside.

Her emerald eyes reflected off the crystal chandelier upon stepping into the lobby, where she faced a few elevators past an elaborate security system.

"Please place all electronics and communication devices here…" Watari requested.

_Oh, how'd I know?_

Leaving the headphones around her neck, Angelica unplugged her iPod and placed it into a small white bin. As well as that, in went two cell phones and her laptop bag.

She stepped into the elevator.

As the elevator doors slid open, Angelica was met with seven unfamiliar faces, and one she'd only seen once. All eight stared back at her, but none moved to speak.

Having picked up the habit from a young age to examine each new person she met, analyze everything she could about their appearance including possible weaknesses to use against them later, Angelica did the same.

Finally, the black haired male positioned awkwardly in a computer chair with a sugar cube between his thumb and index finger spoke up. Oddly, his wrist was chained to a tall brunette, though Angelica made no attempt to question it or stare too long as if the answer would just appear.

"Everyone, this is C. She was my third in line successor after the first two's failure, and considered to be the smartest after me…"

_After you._

She had to hold back a snicker.

"Another letter?" Matsuda asked.

She played with the cord attached to her headphones absently, twirling it between her index and middle finger.

"Um, my name's actually-"

"C."

L interrupted.

"That is what you will be going by. The less information known about you, the better."

She blinked.

_Maybe there's a Kira suspect in the room…_

The blonde girl, who had been looking her outfit up and down since she stepped in from the elevator, smiled. "Finally, another girl here! My name's Misa Amane, it's nice to meet you!"

One by one, their names all followed – excluding L's, of course. And though she seemed to be almost not paying attention, all the first names they gave were memorized.

"You've actually chosen the perfect time to arrive…" L commented.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because there's no crucial business to attend to right now. I am available to answer all the questions I know you have."

The detective slowly stood from his chair and abruptly started to walk towards a hallway off to the side, dragging along the stumbling Light Yagami against his will.

"Please follow me, C. I know you are also probably wondering why I am forcing Light to follow me everywhere I go, but that will be explained, too." L said, not turning back once. Curiously, she nodded and quickened her pace to catch up to the two. Though there was something about Light that was off and maybe even made her a tad more interested to watch him rather than L… So her emerald orbs strayed over to him from slightly behind. If he noticed, he chose not to say anything.

Once they were brought to a private room down the hall, the door was closed and locked behind L. Angelica, unsurprised to see a number of bowls filled with sweets and a floor littered with candy wrappers around them, simply paid no mind to the mess and took a seat on a dark brown couch.

"So, L-"

She started.

Unsurprisingly, he immediately cut her off.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki."

As soon as 'Ryuzaki' sat down beside Light on the opposite couch, he was already dipping his fingers into a bowl of wrapped Taffy.

"Okay… Ryuzaki… Can I have one?"

She pointed a finger towards the clear bowl.

Looking slightly disappointed that he'd been asked to share, the detective sighed and nudged it over closer to the now smiling girl.

"Was that really going to be your first question?" L droned.

She shook her head, "Mm, no, but I haven't ate much today."

"I was told you were fond of sweets as a child… Though I remember only little of back then, I know you used to always carry around some with you." L noted.

Angelica smiled, "Yes."

"Ryuzaki, how exactly do you two know each other?" Light spoke up.

"Well-"

Angelica was interrupted.

"That's unimportant, Light. You were not taken here to contribute to the conversation – you are only here because I cannot take these handcuffs off."

She blinked with surprise.

Light huffed.

However, L seemed unbothered by the new tension in the room. Maybe that was because as long as her background and real name was kept hidden, Light – if he really was Kira – would have no way of killing her.

"I did not go into much detail when we spoke yesterday, but I did tell you I was requested your help to assist me in capturing Kira and bringing him to justice. Myself, Watari, Light and the others are all on an investigation team for that purpose."

"And you and Light are the only ones handcuffed together because…?"

Angelica wondered.

"Light is the prime suspect in the Kira case. Misa Amane is suspected to be the second Kira, the one who can kill with only a face and not a name. I cannot handcuff myself to Amane, but since Light would be the first Kira, it works out perfectly fine.

However, you are also a female, and…"

He trailed off.

Angelica shook her head quickly, "I'm not about to say yes to you handcuffing me to some chick I don't even know."

Light frowned, "Ryuzaki, is that even necessary? Even if Misa and I were the first and second Kira, I couldn't conspire with her while I'm attached to you anyway."

"That may be true, Light, but Misa – as hard as it is to believe – has a brain of her own. She doesn't need you to do certain actions, and can act on her own at any time if left alone." L answered.

"Um, _Ryuzaki_, I didn't sign up to be handcuffed to-"

"I know you did not, C, but you did agree to do whatever it took. You even agreed to put your life on the line. Is this not better than being killed?"

_Damn._

"You two would not be handcuffed together all the time. You might not be aware of this, but miss Amane is a famous model and actress here in Japan. She will be attending various shoots, and therefore cannot be here very often. I would just be asking for when she is here and not by me."

Angelica sighed, "Fine, I guess, if it's only sometimes…"

"Excellent."

L popped a Taffy into his mouth.


End file.
